Love For A Sorceress
by rikuprincess
Summary: What happens after the war? What if Rinoa and Squall broke up? What if Rinoa lost control of her powers? Well just read here to find out. Pairings: Rinoa/Squall, Selphie/Irvine. Rated M for later chapters for violence and language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay this is the ONLY time I'm putting this in my story. **I don't own the characters,**just the plot for this story.

**Prologue**

Rinoa walked through the empty hallways of Balamb Garden, going back to her room after a long day of teaching and planning out her next lessons. She had just been in the library, grading tests and papers as well as setting out her class schedules and lesson plans for the next few weeks. She taught magic theory and magic history as it was she was mostly an expert on. She sighed softly as she walked, tired, as the only sound in the hallway was the light clacking of her boot heels against the hard floor. She then reached her room and swiped her card through the lock, unlocking it and sliding open the door as she went inside.

She then turned on the lights so she could see and set her stuff down near he door, looking to her right at the mirror on the wall. Her midnight black hair hung down a little past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back with six streaks of light blonde in it near the front. Her eyes were a dark hazel that went well with her dark hair and fair complexion. She had once been a carefree spirit, always smiling and playful with those she just met. But now her lips were set in a serious, straight line.

"What has happened to us? …To me?" she asked in a soft voice as she looked at her reflex ion in the mirror. Shad had changed, changed more then most over the years since the war and not just in appearance. She was no longer the carefree, happy, young girl she had been before the whole war had started. She was a strong and independent woman that only rarely smiled now a days. She didn't have a reason to smile now, her one reason for smiling and being happy had not stayed with her. He had left her…like everyone else she had lost him. Squall Leonhart. The one man she had truly loved with all her heart, the only one in the world she would have given her life for.

She looked away from the mirror then, tears swimming in her hazel eyes and threatening to spill over and show her sadness to whoever chose to come into her room. She held them back, taking a deep breath as she didn't want the extent of her sadness to show to any of her friends, especially Squall. She never wanted him to know how deeply and badly he had hurt her.

Squall Leonhart was headmaster, or Commander as they called him, of Balamb Garden. He had been even since the start of the war and Mr. Kramer left to be with Edea and rebuild the orphanage. But now…Rinoa had to see Squall everyday as she had been appointed as an Instructor. But was it a mistake? Was all of it a mistake? Coming back here and going through pain just to be able to see him? To watch over him? Rinoa clenched her fists tightly into fists, tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks unchecked. She always wondered if the pain was worth it. …Yes…Yes it was. She'd rather see him everyday and endure the pain then never being able to see him again. At least he was the only one of them that hadn't changed much at all.

He still had his longish, chocolate brown hair, storm grey eyes that weren't always cold unless they needed to be, pale skin that held lean, strong muscles beneath their thin surface. He was one of the strongest people she knew, stronger even than Seifer who had been Ultimecia's Knight during the war. She almost stumbled as she walked through her dorm as the image of the blonde haired man with jade eyes flashed through her mind.

"Idiot…" Rinoa hissed out as she made her way carefully to her bedroom, not wanting to trip yet again and fall this time. She could be quite the klutz at times. She entered her bedroom and sat down on the bed as she shivered, her room a bit cold to her. She then rested her face in her hands, breathing out a light sigh. _Why? Why am I thinking of all of this stuff now?_ she wondered to herself as she looked up from her hands and looked around her mostly dark room, the only light coming from the window. She looked out of the glass, the full moon shining brightly among the millions of stars the twinkled faintly around it.

There was one thing, she knew, that hadn't changed about her. It was the one thing she hoped wouldn't change because if it did she would be dead. She was still a sorceress. Wouldn't it be her luck that the most dangerous thing about her stayed the same when she wanted it to change. She wanted to be normal again because as any time her powers could take over and she could become like Ultimecia. She was like a time bomb to everyone around her more or less.

"That won't happen…not to me…" she vowed to herself as she laid down on her bed. Her hazel eyes drifted shut slowly as she fell into a restless sleep where no one could reach her except for herself. Or so she thought.

**A/N:** Yes I'm starting another story because this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down. It is my first straight couple story, as you've probably figured out it's a Squall and Rinoa story. I don't know if it'll turn out good as I usually hate this pairing but I now like them for some reason O.o Don't ask me why. But tell me what you think of it so far and if I should keep on going. R &R please!!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a small note before you all read, this story is in Rinoa's point of view. Just so you all know I tweaked her personality a bit since it's after the war and I couldn't write her usual happy go lucky personality . And its after the game so she would be a bit different. Anyways I hope you all like it and review afterward please.

**Chapter 1**

I walked through the hallways that were now filled with students, all of them saluting to me in greeting. That was what all students did to their Instructors, it was a form of respect. I yawned and stretched lightly as I made my way to the cafeteria, having not slept too well last night, too many things on my mind. I carried my papers, schedules, and lessons plans, looking them over as I entered the cafeteria. I was wearing my usual black shirt and long black shorts that clung to my figure with my blue duster jacket over it all, white wings printed on the back of it. Another small reminder to myself, and others, that I was a sorceress.

I wore the same black boots as well as I walked further into the cafeteria to only be tackled by a petite, yellow blur. I stumbled a bit and looked to see Selphie almost crushing my ribs in a big hug. My red lips twitched up into a small smile at her usual sign of affection although the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Hey Selphie," I said to her softly as she finally let me go.

"Morning Rinny! C'mon over!" Selphie said happily as she grabbed my arm then, practically dragging me over to the usual table full with our group of friends. All of us were Instructors at Garden and we all taught students certain subjects we knew or weapons we specialized in. Selphie pulled out my seat next to her as she sat down next to Irvine, her boyfriend and 'cowboy playboy' of our little group. Selphie had short-ish light brown hair that curled up at the ends, bright green eyes, and a fair complexion. She was always happy and carefree and the shortest of our group as well. Although she packed quite a punch when she fought with her nun chucks. She wore a short yellow jumpsuit like dress that only reached mid thigh and brown leather boots.

Her boyfriend Irvine had long brown hair that was back in a ponytail and dark brown eyes with a light tanned complexion. He had been quite a ladies man a few years ago, but that had changed after he had started dating Selphie. He now only flirted with her and had been very loyal. He wore his dark brown vest, brown baggy leather pants, and long tan colored trench coat. Next to Irvine was out friend Zell, out martial arts master. He specialized in hand-to-hand combat and was always shadowboxing cause he was just a compact bundle of energy _all_ the time. He had a tan complexion, bright blonde hair that was spiked up, and bright blue eyes with a tattoo on the right side of his face. He also had a quick temper which got him in trouble a lot, especially when Seifer was around. He wore knee length blue pants, a red shirt, and a black coat whose sleeves only went to his elbow.

I stopped my analyzing of our group and looked down as I mentally sighed. _Seifer…_ I thought to myself, wondering if I'd ever see him again. He may have been an obnoxious and overconfident blonde but he was still close to me even though he was an ex-boyfriend. _Where are you? You better have made it out of time compression alive… _I thought as I looked back up and started where I left off or I thought I would.

Next to Zell was the one I wanted to see the most and the least. He was like a Greek god compared to anyone else. _Squall…_ I thought softly, my eyes resting on him as he sat there uninterested in everything going on like always. He was so beautiful, more than any other man or woman. His longish, chocolate brown hair was long enough to hang in his storm grey eyes that seemed to be gazing at the table. He had a pale complexion that went well with his features and his usual dark clothes. He wore his black, skin tight leather pants with six belts crisscrossing his hips and white muscle shirt with his black leather, fur trimmed bomber jacket over it. I couldn't take my eyes off of him even though looking at him hurt as I could never have him or have his arms around me ever again after he had broken up with me several years ago. That moment in time had changed me forever, my heart broken and hardened into ice.

"Rin? Are you going to sit down?" asked a familiar, soothing voice that had a hint of curiosity to it. It broke me out of my trance as I noticed I was still standing up. The owner of the voice was Quistis, the one sitting on my other side and the only one separating me and Squall. I nodded to the blonde haired woman and sat down, her bright blue eyes looking at me with a smile on her lips. I gave her a tiny smile back and took a sip of the steaming cup of coffee Selphie had set down in front of me. I looked to see Selphie drinking a cup of coffee as well although it always seemed that she didn't need to be any more hyper than she already was.

"So how's life going Rin?" Selphie asked to me as I nodded to her.

"It's alright…it's life I guess," I said as I felt another pair of eyes shift over to me after I replied to her. I gazed over to my left in the direction of the eyes only to have my hazel ones lock gazes with storm grey eyes. I blushed lightly and my heart beat sped up as Squall looked at me, making me quickly avert my gaze. I sipped my coffee slowly and watched the interactions around me which I rarely joined in anymore. I didn't feel the happiness I used to before when I used to join in all the time.

_What am I becoming?_ I wondered to myself as I mentally sighed, still feeling Squall's intense gaze on me. _I can't…I can't let him know anything I feel…no matter how much it hurts or changes me I won't tell him,_ I thought to myself as I almost jumped when a smooth, familiar voice spoke in my mind.

_You'd better tell me what you mean by that Rin. We're still connected and I can hear your thoughts quite clearly,_ Squall said in my mind as my eyes blinked a few times in confusion before flickering over to him. His eyes were still on me until Zell asked him something and he had to look away from me.

_It's nothing Squall,_ I bit out sharply to him mentally and put up a strong barrier in my mind that he wouldn't be able to penetrate. I then looked to the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost time for classes to start. I slowly stood up with my coffee in hand, knowing everyone's eye shifted to me.

"I'll see you all later. I have to get ready for class," I said to them with a nod as I walked out of the cafeteria, Selphie waving enthusiastically. I smiled a bit at her enthusiasm and kept walking.

_Click, clack, click ,clack_ was the sound my boots made as I walked and was the only sound echoing in the still deserted hallways. I tried to hold in my intense emotions that I was feeling at that moment, the feeling of it overwhelming and almost enough to make me want to pass out but I didn't and kept on walking for a while longer. I soon had to stop as the pain become too much and I sank down to my hands and knees in the deserted hallways.

_Why? Why is Squall being like this? I…I love him…_ I thought to myself as tears well up in my eyes and threatened to spill over down my cheeks.

_He's a foolish boy. Forget about him for he is weak and you are strong,_ said a sweet, silky voice in my head, making me gasp out loud in surprise. It sounded familiar and yet I couldn't picture who it belonged to.

_W-Who are you?! How do you know me? _I said in my mind, feeling a bit of fear as I was ready to put up barriers at any time. I then closed my eyes, trying to calm down a bit and not be afraid.

_I know you better than anyone else, my lady. I want to help you in any way you want me to,_ the voice replied and it made me let down my guard a bit. I don't know why but I did, feeling as if I should hear what these voices were saying and believe them.

_Would you really help me do anything? _I asked as my mind started to think of several things. I then gasped and stop myself though, having a gut feeling that I shouldn't listen to these voices. My instincts were telling me not to believe and my mind was telling me and I had no idea which feeling to go with.

_Yes my lady. I can even help you with getting your dear Squall back, _another voice said, this one rougher but just as silky. The idea was very, _VERY_ tempting but I ignored it. This all seemed too good to be true with no downside at all to it and how did the voices even know about Squall.

_N-No! How do you know this? Get out of my head!_ I said to them as I erected a strong barrier, the same one I had with Squall but the voices were still there. And they were laughing. There were three of them as there were three different laughs.

_We cannot leave. We are part of you my lady. A part that cannot be broken off or destroyed,_ the third voice said in a smug sort of way, its voice smooth and as cold as ice. I erected all my barriers, getting more scared by the second and opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry as I heard footsteps a little ways off and stood up, swaying a bit. _C-Class…_ I thought to myself, holding onto the wall for support as the footsteps of students grew closer to me. I felt weak and drained, knowing that it was mostly mental exhaustion from what had just taken place.

_That voice…one of them…sounded like Ultemecia…_ I thought to myself as a cold shiver of fear went down my spine, making my inside go cold. _She's dead Rinoa. Stone cold dead! Now pull yourself together,_ I thought to myself as I was still feeling really weak and a bit dizzy and lightheaded now. I stumbled as I tried to walk and knew I couldn't go on, I was too tired and needed rest.

_Help me please…Squall,_ was my last thought as I felt my body land on the hard, linoleum floor of the hallway. My breathing became a bit labored and footsteps soon surrounded me and stopped moving. My vision started to turn black around the edges like tunnel vision before I closed my eyes.

"Rinoa!" said the sweet voice of the person I wanted to see but couldn't. His voice saying my name was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**A/N:** A bit interesting huh? Well I hope you all like it so far and please review and tell me what you think. That way I'll know whether or not to keep this story going. And sorry for any mistakes as I don't have a beta right now. Please R&R!!^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay here's the next chapter people. Hope you all like the first chapter as here comes the second one. Enjoy!~

**Chapter 2**

_It's not her…_

…_in her mind…_

_We may be too late…_

_I won't give up on her!_

I awoke to several thoughts swirling in my heads, snippets of conversations when I had slipped in and out of consciousness. Then a splitting pain sliced through my head, making me gasp and groan loudly from the intensity of it. I reached my hands up to touch my head lightly as the pain wouldn't let up at all. It took me several moments to open my eyes and I still couldn't see much as my vision was still blurry.

"Rinoa?" asked a familiar relieved voice as my vision slowly cleared after I blinked a few times and I could see everyone around me. I blinked and looked at all the white around me, recalling that this could only be the infirmary as it was the only place blanketed in white.

"Wha? What am I doing here?" I asked as I took a sharp intake of breath from the pain that ripped through my skull. I closed my eyes tightly, my head bowed a bit.

"You passed in the main hallway just outside the cafeteria entranceway. Squall's the one who carried you up here," Irvine explained as I looked over to my left in surprise. Squall stood there, his storm grey eyes looking at me as they had a gentle and worried look to them. He was leaning his back against the bright white wall, one leg bent and the foot placed against the wall as well. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing before an obnoxious voice spoke that I had known so well during the war.

"Well, well, well. Is our little sorceress starting to lose it?" the voice said as the man I thought of appeared as he pulled aside the curtain at the foot of my bed and stepped in. He still had his golden blonde hair although it was a bit longer now and the same emerald green eyes, that showed his amusement, stood out against his lightly tanned skin. He was quite built now and still stood at 6'2'' which was just a mere 2 inches taller than Irvine.

"Seifer," I said in a flat voice, just saying his name as he started to move closer. Irvine moved into his way though, blocking his progress towards me.

"Hold it right there Blondie," Irvine hissed out, his hand against Seifer's chest and his eyes filled with distrust and anger. Most likely because of what he had don to all of us under the influence of Ultimecia. I looked to see Zell also shaking with hatred and rage for the blonde.

"Let him through Irvine," Squall's voice spoke up, his grey eyes directed to the two men. I looked to him in shock as did everyone else except for Seifer who didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Why? Why should we let Ultimecia's knight through? Especially to Rinoa!" Zell exclaimed, his temper flaring up like it always had around Seifer.

"Because he is no longer her Knight. She is dead and I've given him a job here as an Instructor," Squall said, making all of us, including myself, gasp in shock and disbelief.

"And Instructor?! Have you lost your mind Commander? He is still a danger to all of us. And more so to Rinoa who is still a sorceress with his dead sorceress' powers," Quistis said as she looked at Squall in anger in disbelief. With all of this happening at once I started to shake a bit although it wasn't visible to most.

I didn't like Seifer to say that least. Never had since I first met him and dated him. Sure he was cute with his body boy looks and cocky attitude but he was dangerous. A bad type of dangerous. I hadn't noticed it at first, but over time I slowly grew to realize it and broke up with him over it. He seemed quite made about me breaking up with him too. I looked up and into his viridian eyes that made contact with my hazel ones.

_Kill…kill him m'lady…_ said a voice as they started up again in my head, surprising me.

"He's already started his job here today and his isn't a threat to…" Squalls voice trailed off as the voice in my head grew louder, making me want to cower in a corner. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

_Kill him! He's a Knight that turned on one of our sisters! Kill him, he's a damn traitor and deserves every bit of punishment you can lash out at him!_ screamed several different voices, their words beating at me as they pushed images into my mind. Images of immense torture. Images of me shocking him with electricity, burning him with fire, making him pay for all he did…

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed out loud as the pain in my head increased as I resisted their control and broke through. Everyone turned to me, startled, as I clutched my head with my hands. I felt two pairs of hands touch me, trying to soothe me.

"Get out!! Stop talking to me…stop!!" I continued to say as tears ran unchecked down my pale cheeks. I recognized the small, cold hands as Selphie's. I could somewhat made out her bright yellow outfit as my vision was still blurred by tears. The other pair of hands were strong, warm and smooth. I knew those hands, instantly knowing them as Squall's. He was still here next to me and it surprised me.

I could hear his smooth voice say something, but couldn't make out what as I was fighting off the voices. I then felt the weight of someone make the bed dip down beside me as I kept saying "Stop" in a fearful, weak voice that didn't sound like me at all. But right now I was actually scared and showing how broken I really felt. I then felt arms circle around me, making me tense up as I didn't know who it was. I was going to fight back when I was pulled against a hard but warm chest. My eyes widened as a hand stroked my hair lightly. _Squall? …What are you doing?_ I wondered to myself as I was finally able to break through the voices.

_I'm your Knight,_ his smooth velvet voice said to me in my mind. It made me blush a bit as my tears were finally slowing to a stop and my vision became a little clearer.

_I'm going to take care of you Rin,_ his voice said as it almost seemed to wrap me in a warm, safe cocoon. I looked around the room, seeing that everyone else was gone except for him.

"Squall…" I whispered out in a hoarse voice, my eyes trying to see him. It was impossible though since my head was tucked under his, his chin resting on top of my head lightly.

"Rinoa…will you please tell me? What's going on with you?" Squall asked me as I could hear the concern and fear for me in his voice. It surprised me to say the least, but not as much as his arms around me. I thought I would never feel them around me ever again and I savored this moment. He never showed much emotion anymore except for frustration or irritation. To see him showing me fear and concern for me made my heart melt a bit from the icicle it had become over the years.

"Voices…several of them…inside my mind…" I whispered in a raspy voice, not able to speak any louder.

"Voices? What voices? Whose?" Squall asked in confusion as he held me a bit tighter in his arms. I was about to respond but the voices attacked me once again, breaking through my control.

_Kill him! Kill him and the traitor! They need to be destroyed my lady!_ the voices hissed at me, making me tense up in Squalls arms. He looked at me in confusion as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly against the pain.

_No! He's my Knight and I will not hurt him!!_ I screamed at the voices in my head, my hands reaching up and gripping my hair tightly.

_He will betray you just like the other did his sorceress. Kill him now before he has the chance,_ the voices hissed and started to chant "kill him' over and over again in my head. It made me feel as if I was going insane. I wouldn't, couldn't kill Squall. He was my Knight and the one I truly loved even if we had broken up.

"Stop! Stop it!!" I screamed out loud as tears flowed down my cheeks once more and I thrashed around in Squalls arms, trying to break free.

"Rinoa?! Rinoa snap out of it!!" Squall said, his voice filled with more concern and fear for me as he tightened his arms around me so I couldn't move as much. I slowly started to calm down then as his voice reached me and made the other voices fade. As I laid there in his arms still crying I knew I had to leave. Sooner or later I would have to keep Seifer, Squall and everyone safe from me.

What I didn't know was that it would be the last thing I ever did for them before I lost control. Over everything.

**A/N:** Ooooh leaving it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Heh sorry guys but only time will tell what happens. Will she leave? Will she not? I'll leave that up to your imagination for the next chapter or so. Please review and I will have the next chapter up ASAP!!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back with another action packed and suspenseful chapter and decided to upload two chapters today^^ because the last was a bit short but they will be longer from now on. Yay! And the next one will be up ASAP! Enjoy!~

**Chapter 3**

A few days after my little collapsing episode in the hallways I was released from the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki had also given me some pills to help with the pain and other pills to help me sleep without anything interfering. I thanked her for those now as I woke up from a restful sleep as my alarm went off. I went to go get dressed for class wearing my usual attire. As I walked out of my room I slipped on my blue duster jacket and walked to the small kitchen in my dorm. The good thing about being an Instructor was that you got a much bigger dorm than students that included a nice size bathroom and a cozy little kitchen with appliances and a refrigerator.

I went over to my coffee maker and started it, needing some coffee to wake up as I yawned. I didn't feel like going down to the cafeteria and having everyone stare at me. Most everyone knew about my accident as people had no doubt spread it around. Important news traveled fast in Balamb Garden mostly by word of mouth. I sighed softly as the coffee maker went off and I got up, walking over to it. I poured myself a cup of the caffeinated liquid and sipped it with a sigh of relief.

Surprisingly, ever since that accident I had and infirmary outburst the voices hadn't come back. Also Squall had gone back to his icy self, much to my dismay. I frowned and sat down with my coffee, having gotten up much too early to be heading to class. I enjoyed my morning drink as my thoughts wandered and then I got up, going to my suitcase type of bag and making sure I had all the stuff needed for class. Thankfully all my magical theory and sorceress history class schedules were all in order as were the homework plans. All I had to do was push some things back a few days. As I was writing some changes down there was a knock on my door.

"Who could that be?" I wondered out loud as I set my plans down on the table and went to answer the door. I opened the door and was surprised to see the one person who would most likely not be at my door.

"Squall?" I said in disbelief and surprise as he was standing just outside my door. He was dressed as usual and his expression was mixed with several different emotions.

"Hey Rin. How are you feeling?" Squall asked in his usual monotone as I looked off to the side and nodded.

"I'm fine…would you like to come in?" I asked him, the air still awkward between us since the infirmary exchange between us. He nodded and walked in as I closed the door behind him. He stopped a few steps inside and I brushed past him, going over to my spot on the couch where my plans were on the table in front of it as well as my cup of coffee. I sat down and looked over to him.

"So why are you here so early?" I asked him as his eyes wandered around the room and then turned to me. My eyes were on my class plans as I made changes to them. I could feel his eyes on me, studying me.

"I came to see how you were doing and if you needed any help dealing with any class things," Squall said as I paused in my writing. _Squall wanting to help me? Asking if he can help me?! What is up with him…he's not acting like himself,_ I thought to myself as I looked up to him, my hazel eyes locking with his storm grey eyes. His eyes had an unsure look to them that confused me. But I brushed it off and looked back to my plans.

"Um I don't think I need help. I just need to push things back a few days," I said as I closed my planning book and placed it back in my bag. I then stood to put my glass in the sink as Squall stayed mostly silent. As I gathered my stuff for class together Squall finally spoke.

"Rinoa about what happened in the infirmary. I--"

"Squall just forget about it. I know it didn't mean anything, you were just worried about me," I said softly to him as I picked up my stuff and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Wait Rinoa!" he said as I reached the door, it opening as I pressed the button next to the latch.

"Squall…it's better to forget. I thank you for your concern but…I'll be fine," I said softly as I walked out of the room. The door closed behind me as mixed emotions went through me, not knowing what Squall was gonna say but not wanting to know either. Because if he said what I thought he was, I knew I wouldn't be able to leave when I knew I had to. And that time was soon approaching.

----

I finally made it to my magical theory classroom after being stared at and stopped by several of my students asking if I was okay. I answered with the usual 'I'm fine' response and sighed, walking over to my desk. Soon students flooded the room and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. I started off with telling the change of dates for some of their homework assignments that had been assigned because of my unexpected trip to the infirmary.

The class consisted of me giving a lecture of the difference between actual sorceress magic and the magic used by SeeD and students at Garden. I easily made a two hour long lecture to fill up the class, being a sorceress myself and reading up on this stuff for years helped a lot as well. I started to pack up my class stuff as the bell rang and walked out into the hallway only to run into something solid.

"Kya!" I cried out, being caught around the waist by someone. I looked up to see the person I had bumped into and the person that caught me. They were the same person and it was one of the people I despised the most.

"Seifer!" I hissed out, struggling out of his grasp and standing, his hand still gripping my wrist in an iron clad hold. I glared at him as his viridian eyes stared at me with glee, a smirk coming to his lips.

"Well if it isn't Sorceress Rinoa. To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you?" Seifer asked as I growled and try to pull my hand back, but to no avail.

"Nothing, now let me go! I have class to go and teach!" I said with another growl as my glare intensified. He was pissing me off and pissing off a sorceress that's near the brink is not a good idea…in anyone's book.

"Oh but Rinoa I just want to have a talk with you," Seifer said with his trademark grin, my glare firmly in place as I became suspicious. What the hell would he possibly have to talk to me about?! I wondered as I stood my ground and looked back at him with an even gaze.

"Alright. Then talk. Here and now," I said, pulling my wrist out of his grasp and taking a few steps back from him. I didn't like being near him, he gave off a bad vibe and it made me uneasy. And I had learned the hard way to always listen to those feelings.

"But it'd be better for us to talk in private," Seifer said with a sly smile that made my heart beat speed up. I gulped down my fear and sighed as I narrowed my eyes, laughing sarcastically at him.

"As if I'd go anywhere private with you, alone. I'm not that stupid, I may have been when I was younger but not now. So talk if you want to talk," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

I knew students were looking at us and frankly I was glad. There needed to be witnesses whenever Seifer was concerned. And the more the better if he tried to pull some stunt on me while I was standing her in the middle of the hallway…a very busy hallway. Not to mention I saw Zell in the hallway and he was watching us like a hawk. I didn't look to him specifically as I didn't want him being found out by Seifer.

"Alright then, if you want everyone to know what we're talking about," the blonde in front of me said with a smirk, making me narrow my eyes as I stood there. He was confusing me and I just wanted to know what the hell he wanted.

"I still like you Rinoa and I want us to be together. I know you maybe losing it but I'm your Knight, I will be able to keep you sane. Squally-boy right there behind you has cast you aside and I am here to replace him. Please let me help you Rin," he said, holding a hand out to me as I whipped around.

Squall stood there, his slate grey eyes ablaze with anger as he looked at Seifer. I stood between them, Seifer holding his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it. I looked between the two, not knowing if what Seifer said was true or not.

"Squall…" I said in a mere whisper, my lips barely moving as I almost breathed his name out. His gaze turned to me as it gentled and then he looked back at his rival, furious.

"Seifer. I gave you a job here so you could stay alive and be back together with us and you friends, not to cause more trouble to a situation that hasn't been resolved yet," Squall said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his temper and voice volume in check.

"Well I don't believe this conversation requires you input Squall…" Seifer bit out, his eyes angry now as he looked at his rival. I could feel the tension and the electricity in the air crackling as they glared at each other. Then I almost lost it.

_Kill them my lady…they deserve death and worse… _I heard the voices whisper in my mind, feeling like a long forgotten caress against me.

_What? No, no go away! I don't want you here! _I spat back at them, but it was too late. The voices already had a firm grip on me and they weren't letting go, their voices like a snakes hiss and their grip on me like a boa constrictor on their prey before they strike and begin to feast.

_My lady…please do this for us! _One voice.

_You are the only one who can do this for us!_ Two voices.

_Get us our revenge!! _Three voices ran out in unison as I tried to fight them off, but it was taking it's toll on me again and I could still hear Squall and Seifer bickering over the stupid decision of who had the right to be my Knight.

_Neither of them do! Squall may have the rights but right now I don't want one…I don't need one. Right now I just want the to shut up!_ I thought as I felt magic at my fingertips but clenched my hands into fists.

"Both of you just shut up!!" I said loudly, not going to take this anymore. I looked to the two men and they hadn't stopped.

"HEY! I said SHUT UP!" I half yelled at them, effectively making the look at me along with half of the students in the hallway.

"Both of you just stop bickering. Squall is my rightful Knight, not you Seifer. It's plain and simple and you have my answer. It's no if you didn't already figure that out," I said, looking at both of them with a hard gaze.

"Oh fiery little woman aren't you?" Seifer said sarcastically as I opened my hand, feeling the magic there. I then slapped Seifer across the face, the magic infused in it making him skid halfway across the hall, students scattering and falling over with looks of shock and surprise. But I didn't notice them. I was too focused on how good it felt to actually use the magic inside me and let my emotions out.

"Rin?" I heard Squall's voice and looked over to him, puzzled.

"What?" I snapped, somewhat annoyed.

"You're losing it aren't you?" he asked, a sad look on his face. I sighed and shook my head, reigning in my magic as Seifer looked at us with a hand against his cheek that was quickly bruising.

"No I'm not. But I am close to it," I said giving both of them a stern look. My gaze wavered on Squall though and I closed my eyes, hiding the tears as I walked to my dorm. _I've got to leave…before it gets even worse… _I thought, walking down the empty hall with only my footsteps and the voices in my head that were laughing accompanying me.

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter! Well what did you think of it huh? Seifer really has to learn to keep his mouth shut^^ like always. Well please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
